University of Frustration
by CaramelPeach
Summary: Ryuuka Keichii just moved to Hetalia World University to go back to school after an incident with her old one. She struggles not only to make friends, but to deal with fatal headaches with everyone else. Rated M for strong language and a bit of lemon.


- *CHAPTER ONE* -

A girl peacefully rests in her bed, dreaming. Dreaming of what? Maybe the first day of school, perhaps…and yes. You are correct.

This girl just moved to a new neighborhood in Seattle, Washington. What for though? Her mom forced her? Lived in a hot climate before and now needs to be somewhere more…cooler? Dead dad? Dead PARENTS? No. None of those reasons.

This girl is named Ryuuka Keichii. And her last school was full of…well…umm…let's just say, GIRLS. Ryuuka's mother thought it would help Ryuuka have a regular, successful life, not dealing with douche-bag boys, unprotected sex, and sexism. But all of that never really happened. Take douche-bags for example. Sure, there were no guys at all in the school, but that doesn't mean you can count on having faith in all these girls. All they would care about is gossip, boys, weight, and the usual girl stuff. It sickens Ryuuka. No friends at that high school for two years already.

Second, just because there were no boys, doesn't mean there weren't any sluts. Or bitches. Now some of these girls were in punishment, and had to be sent to this school because of too much PDA shown, nude photos everywhere, and too much illegal sluts with illegal IDs going into strip clubs and prostitution for money. So if you add a gross, slutty idea with hardcore partying and drinking, you get lesbians. Ryuuka's mother wanted her to be as straight as a sharp pencil, but if you slobbered your lips onto every part of a girl's body, you were the cool one.

And finally, Sexist Little Bastards, and official group name for the school. Let me tell you a story that takes place about 20 years ago. There used to be a big high school, an all gender school. Suddenly, because of too much PDA, the school was split into two successful, but sickening schools, separating the boys and girls. They only fought each other in sports teams, and causing so much competition between them, everyone at whichever school was sexist. Even the married teachers who loved their spouses and 900 kids dearly. Ryuuka never really came to an actual contact with a boy there, except during the games.

But THAT wasn't REAL contact with the opposite gender. If you define "contact with the opposite sex" at either of those schools, it would be slurs, yells, bitching, and all that bull-crap at each other. Ryuuka's mom didn't even know about it until she went to a game with Ryuuka for her birthday (Unfortunately, it was the last basketball game of the season, or, in other words, the LAST game of the school YEAR.) and realized that, for once, her little Princess wasn't dreaming, it was reality. When the final buzzer went off, the score was 42-57, girls won. At first, Ryuuka's mom was over-excited, but when Sami Garcia and Justin Burton physically argued, slashed, punched, and childishly kicked each other's ass, Ryuuka's mom felt as if she was in hell right now.

The 18 minute conversation on the way home was Ryuuka's mom feeling absolutely guilty and Ryuuka trying to calm her down, but in her mind saying "I told you so! But NO…the MOM never LISTENS, does she?"

Ryuuka was immediately homeschooled the day afterwards, and for the rest of the school year. Her mom was also thinking of suing those schools as well. She had this crazy idea of some sort that if the school district gets arrested and have to pay a fine of at least $200,000, she would picture her family, being famous for the most heroic thing to do, and all over the news. They would have a giant house with anything you mention in there. Hell, maybe even a petting zoo!

But that was months ago. Ryuuka finally admitted to her mom that all the jury plans weren't going to work, and it would be better to just move farther away and start over. Her mom, sadly, agreed. But where to? Ryuuka still wanted to live in a city area like New York, but as far away from the East Coast as possible. A cooler area would be great too. One city came to her mind: Seattle, Washington.

Well, there you have it. A small prologue to get you to have a small idea of what this is about. Now for the real story!

* * *

><p>School starts in a day and I don't even think I'm ready. What if this school's just like my old one? What if I'm the dork of the school? What if I'm popular? What if I'm invisible to everyone? Uhg…<p>

"Just keep cool, Ryuuka. Just keep cool." I mutter to myself as the vice principal leads me to my empty dorm—wait; this looks like more of an apartment! What the hell, you damn rich school.

Whatever. I plopped my stuff inside one of the bedrooms and started unpacking my sheets and pillows for my bed, my toiletries, clock, and small, irrelevant furniture items for a usual dorm. My mom lectured me that since this school was richer than my last one, the students must be rich, so they would bring the flat-screen, ovens, and expensive stuff. I would just need to bring my "cool". She also suggested that I bribe to them some extra cash, but just loot it, so by the time I graduate school, I'll be able to pay for that "expensive college of fun" that I'd want to go to, but my mom's just greedy like that.

"Also, Miss Keichii," the vice principal noted to me. "Your roommate is…well…don't take this the wrong way, but…a guy."

OH. HELL. NO. I promised myself NOT to get involved with my love life when I got here, now I'm gonna have this dude with me every day of the FUCKING SCHOOL YEAR. I imagined it like this: Every morning when I wake up, this fantasy-dude's gonna be shirtless and making breakfast for me. Of course he'll be gorgeous, since the principal knew that I went to a lesbian school, he thought I was myself (when I'm NOT!) Anyways, he'll be making heart-fucking-shaped pancakes and call me "Sugar cubes" every morning.

"But before you think the wrong way, he's actually…quite…feminine-like, and the last dorm we assigned him was with guys and we received quite a few complaints, so if he moved in with a girl, he'll be more comfortable." The vice-president smiled, then turned to the door, and left.

Well…having a gay guy as your roommate is BETTER than having a normal guy in your room, right? I'm kind of glad that I'm not a guy now, actually…And looking at the bright side of things, maybe it would be fine if I did have a gay roommate, helping me around with being more girly, cause I have to admit it, I do need to girl-up, now that I'm at an all-gender, Richie school.

But this mystery guy hasn't moved in yet. Well, it's good for me to have a surprise in-store for when school starts and I actually meet him. But, at the same time, I'm kind of scared. What if this dude's an intense cross-dresser? Like the ones out on the New York streets with pink spandex, long, elegant hair, and earrings? Eww…Luckily we have uniforms. And the good part about them is that you would actually look good in them, not like the cheesy uniforms of just a collared shirt, skirt/pants, and maybe a tie. Mystery guy's going to be whining about that, for sure.

I organized my room for a bit, laying everything out in order. By the end of that, it was 2:43, 20 minutes since the vice-president left. I lied on my bed for a bit, just to calm down my nerves, when the door knocked. When I opened the door, I was greeted by a young man, brown hair a bit raggedy, and emerald-green eyes, full of happiness.

"You must be Ryuuka!" the man grinned widely and shook my hand. "I'm Spain, and I will be your guide here at the school." Damn, I thought this was going to be my roommate, since he seemed feminine in SOME way, and NOT what I pictured, LUCKILY. But I feel like royalty now. I get a guide? I'm greeted formally by him? This school's going to be great!

Spain mainly showed me where everything was, and with each location, he had a small story to go with each one, like how the library was the place that this one kid got expelled for good at, not meaning to mention he was a 4.0 student, and how the science lab, because of its size and amazing amount of counters, was the main-place to get laid after school. GROSS. Now I'm scared to have science this semester, because I might get raped by the teacher…

Afterwards, we decided to go get some food to eat, and just get to know each other better. Yippee…my first friend. Yeah…right. Spain seemed quite interested on how I managed to deal with no friends for two whole years, but it's none of his business! That little snoop! If I don't snoop on his ass about his personal life, he shouldn't do so to me either. But, he seemed to listen, and was true with his words, but he loved to talk…a LOT. And he seems so sunny and giggly all the time…Guess my new label now is "The-one-kid-whose-guide-is-a-total-goody-two-shoes." But who cares? I'm used to not being treated like I was the head honcho of anything.

That night, I lied in my bed, thinking about who I'll meet tomorrow. My gay roommate, Spain AGAIN, my soon-to-be prince charming and his little servant, and maybe a female friend for once too? Well, I doubt it. If people know that my old school was full of lesbians, I'm screwed for life.

The next morning, I was awakened by a sound of people from outside. "Stop pushing me!" "I wanna talk to him FIRST!" Good Lord…This: This is my new high school…of frustration. Help me…

* * *

><p>Hey, guys! This is CaramelPeach here, and thanks for reading the first chapter of this story I'm starting! This will take quite an amount of chapters (including bonus ones) until I complete it, but, overall, the story is gonna be really cool once I get all the chapters posted and ready to go. And don't worry, tons and tons more characters will be introduced next chapter, so stay tuned for that and have a great daynight! ;)

~Author


End file.
